


When They Never Came

by kachicu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, eret and niki are mentioned, friendship ended with sleepy bois inc lost and found is my new best friend, i wrote this in like 20 minutes im not even gonna lie, im not tagging ranboo because he's mentioned like twice, no beta we die like wilbur, so its really choppy but i just need something to upload please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachicu/pseuds/kachicu
Summary: Fundy doesn't understand why everyone is shouting at him over something he doesn't know.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	When They Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> i speed ran this fic so fast so im sorry if its bad i tried

"When are you going to stop lying and tell him?" 

  
  
Fundy shrunk back at the sound of Technoblade's voice, eyes wide as his gaze flicked between Tommy, Techno, Vikkstar, and Ranboo. He held the enderman hybrids gaze for a moment and any hope of being pulled out of his situation was stamped out in a moment's notice as soon as Ranboo sadly shook his head and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' 

  
  
The fox hybrid hadn't been expecting to be cornered by multiple people and shouted at to hand over a nether star, yet here he was. And even after he'd handed the requested item over at the price of a promise of not dying, Tommy was still insistent to raise his voice at him. 

  
  
"Where are the discs, Fundy!?"

  
  
Panic surged through his chest, because how was he supposed to tell them if he didn't know? He couldn't give them something he didn't have. Fundy cowered in the corner, hands raised in a show of surrender as he tried to make Technoblade and Tommy understand that he was telling the truth. “I’m not lying!” He pleaded, voice cracking as he was reduced to a panicked, pleading mess.

  
  
This wasn't the Tommy he recalled.

  
  
"I don't know about the discs! I don't know- I don't know! I don't know about the discs- I don't- I don't- I really don't!" Desperation seeped heavily into his tone as he pressed himself as far into the corner as he possibly could, ears pressed flat against his head as his tail tucked between his legs. He was being reduced to a panicked, pleading mess yet he couldn't bring himself to care because he just didn't want to die.

  
  
He didn't want his family to kill him.

“I swear I don’t- I promise- I promise I don’t- I swear I don’t know- I swear- I don’t know! I don’t know!”

  
  
This wasn't the Tommy he knew.

  
  
His uncle had changed.

  
  
...

  
  
Did his family really hate him this much?

  
  
Tommy glared down at him, eyes sharp and Fundy could feel his heart skip a beat.

  
  
"Well, where do you _think_ the discs are?" The blonde demanded and Fundy wracked his panicked mind for an answer. Who did he think had the discs last? He didn't know. 

  
  
Why did they keep insisting he knew?

  
  
"I don't- I don't know!" His voice rose in pitch, and he couldn't stop a choked sob from clawing its way up to his throat, tears dripping down his face. His chest felt so tight. Why was it so tight? Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't have what they wanted- he wasn't lying! Why did they think he was lying?

  
  
The fox hybrid hyperventilated, and Tommy's half-assed attempts of comforting him didn't process as an endless string of "I don't know" left him. He could vaguely hear Technoblade- surely they were going to kill him, right? He couldn't do what they wanted so surely they were gonna kill him. 

  
  
Sobs rattled through his frame, his hands scrabbling weakly against the walls for something to hold onto- something to ground himself from his spiraling panic.

  
  
Why wasn't Ranboo helping him?

  
  
He opened his mouth to apologize again- maybe they'd let him go? Yet the words died in his throat as the floor was broken beneath him and he plunged into the water, the cold forcing the air out of his lungs. He stared through the water up at the silhouette of Tommy, betrayal sinking into his aching bones. 

  
  
Why would he do that?

  
  
The cold hurt.

  
  
His lungs started burning and Fundy struggled against the water, trying to drag himself up to the surface but he couldn’t.

  
  
Why couldn’t he do it?

  
  
It was so cold.

  
  
...

  
  
This wasn't his family.

  
  
He wanted to go home.

  
  
_You whisper to The_Eret: help_

  
  
_You whisper to Nihachu: help_

  
  
Surely they'd come to help him?

  
  
They'd always insisted he had a family in them. They'd come to help him, right?

  
...

  
  
Right?

  
  
...

  
  
_It was so cold._

_ItsFundy drowned._


End file.
